1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for mounting weapons on aircraft, such as rotary winged aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to control weapons, such as missiles or rockets, fired from launchers or pods mounted on an aircraft, it is important to properly align the pod or launcher with respect to the aircraft. This alignment involves achieving a designed orientation relationship between a bore sight of the launcher and the aircraft. This procedure is referred to herein as “boresighting.” A number of methods exist for accomplishing boresighting. For example, a target may be placed at a pre-selected distance from the aircraft. A bore scope or other sighting device may be inserted or otherwise coupled to the weapon system pod or launcher. The positioning and/or orientation of the pod or launcher may then be adjusted to achieve a desired location of the scope of other sighting device on the target. Further details regarding boresighting methods may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,404, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The weapon system pod or launcher may have a mechanical adjustment system incorporated therewithin to allow adjustment of the weapon system relative to the aircraft. An example of a prior art weapon set mount is shown in FIG. 1. The weapon set mount 10 shown therein has a weapon set mount body 12, and a lug 14 that is adjustable in two dimensions relative to the body 12. An adjustment mechanism 16 for adjusting the lug 14 relative to the body 12 includes a spring 20, a retainer 22 to aid in retaining the spring, an adjustment sleeve 24, and an adjustment nut 28. Rotation of the adjustment sleeve 24 raises and lowers the lug 14. Rotation of the adjustment nut 28 moves the lug 14 left and right. A lug opening 30 of the lug 14 interfaces with a standard mounting hook, rod, or bar on the aircraft, and extensions 34 and 36 interface with anti-sway braces of the aircraft to prevent swaying of the weapon set. Two mounts 10 are utilized to mount a missile launcher, the illustrated example being from a TOW launcher. The lugs 14 of each of the mounts 10 may be individually adjusted to adjust orientation of the TOW launcher relative to an aircraft such as a rotary wing aircraft. The mount 10 also includes a forked end 40 having a bushing 42 about a hole 44. The forked end 40 is used for coupling multiple launchers together, for example, one on top of another. It will be appreciated that other types of weapon sets may have other sorts of interfaces for interfacing with a common aircraft mount, and/or adjusting boresight for orientation relative to the aircraft. Further, it will be appreciated that some weapon sets or other devices couplable to the aircraft may not need boresighting.
One disadvantage with the current system is the need to re-boresight every time a new weapon set is installed. Boresighting is a relatively lengthy, labor-intensive process, and it will be appreciated that delays required by re-boresighting may adversely affect mission turn-around times, particularly where a partial or complete switch of weapon sets is required. For example, if a switch is required from one to another type of weapon, such as from TOW missiles to Hellfire missiles, the re-boresighting process may be needed before a mission is commenced. As a result, there may be an unacceptable time between missions and/or flexibility in configuring aircraft may be adversely affected.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that improvements in systems and/or methods may be desirable.